


The Twelve Days of Kinkmas

by YourNerdIsShowing



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Breeding, Chains, Collars, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourNerdIsShowing/pseuds/YourNerdIsShowing
Summary: Something fun I found to participate in for Christmas! I present the 12 days of kinkmas
Relationships: Fushiguro Megumi/Reader, Gojo Satoru/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mahito (Jujutsu Kaisen)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Mahito x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this first story is kinda lame and short I promise it gets better! So please stay tuned!

On the first day of Kinkmas Your-Nerd-Is-Showing gave to me:  
Mahito x Reader

TW: Domination, forced sex, public sex  
You were walking down the streets of Tokyo it was like any other normal day, until…. not paying attention you turned down a wrong alleyway and came face to face with a strange young man who was stitched up. “Um hello? What are you doing down here?” You asked the young man.  
He looked at you astonished. “Y-you can see me!?”  
“As clear as my nose on my face.”  
His expression went from shocked to sinister. “I’ve never had someone so pretty be able to see me.” He moved with incredible speed and pinned you against the wall.  
“Wh-what are you doing!?” You yelled but the young man stifled your yelps with his hand.  
“Shhhhh you’re my play toy now. I’m Mahito and I can’t wait to have fun with you!” He stripped you naked.  
You were scared shitless but at the same time some what aroused by this strange man. “Am I that fucked up in the head that I’m turned on right now by this?” You thought to yourself. Suddenly you felt a hand slip in between your legs feeling the juices leak out. You whimpered and started to cry.  
“Why are you crying my little toy? You’re already so wet…. Almost like you want this to happen.” He unbuttoned his pants rubbing his tip against your clit.  
Did you? Your mind was saying one thing and your body was saying another. All you could do was cry a muffled cry into his hand.  
Soon he was pounding you, he wasn’t gentle at all and you liked that even more. Soon your cries turned into tiny moans as he rammed harder and harder.  
“You little whore you’re loving this right now aren’t you?” Boasted Mahito as he gripped your waist pounding even harder. He flung you onto the ground and entered you from behind ramming even harder into you.  
You didn’t know what to do you were loving this too much you could feel yourself dripping all over his cock. Every thrust was driving you mad as he pounded into you. You wanted more you wanted to be fucked until you couldn’t walk anymore.  
Without even saying anything he pounded even deeper into you almost to the point where it felt like you were going to break in two.  
“OH MY GOD!” You screamed out you felt yourself getting close to an orgasm, you let out a loud moan and came all over Mahito.  
“You’re just as messed up as I am in the head you just got so turned on from a stranger fucking you!” He laughed maniacally. “I think I’m going to keep you my little toy….. As long as you keep me satisfied I’ll keep you alive.”


	2. Levi x Reader No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story takes place during the OVA when Levi is a crime boss in The Underground City. The two of you are taken captive by Erwin and he takes you to a separate barracks to keep an eye on the two of you. NSFW and smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud if this chapter it's just so perfect 👌

You and Levi had just been caught by the Scout Regiment. A blonde man approached the two of you.  
“Where did you learn to use the 3D gear like that?” Asked the man.  
Levi just scowled at him. The man looked at the person holding you captive and nodded at him as your face made contact with the pavement.  
“I’ll ask you again.” He stepped closer to Levi. “Where did you learn to use the 3D gear?”  
He still didn’t answer him.  
“Okay let’s try it this way. You’re Levi Ackerman notorious crime boss of The Underground City.” The man looked to you. “and you’re (F/N) (L/N) his right hand. The crimes you have committed cannot go unpunished. Levi Ackerman I have a proposition for you. My name is Erwin Smith I’m the leader of the Scout Regiment, join the Scouts and all of your crimes will be forgiven.”  
Levi just looked at the man.  
“And you’ll get citizenship on the surface.”  
Levi’s eyes widened slightly.  
You leaned closer to Levi. “Take it.” You whispered into his ear.  
He glanced back at you. “(Y/N) comes with me.”  
You looked at him shocked.  
Erwin laughed. “You are in absolutely no position to be bargaining with me. What makes her so special? Why should I allow her to join the Scouts?”  
“She’s one of the smartest people I have ever met, braver than any man I have met and strong…. Tch you’d be stupid not to take her too. You want me to fight for you, we're a packaged deal.”  
Erwin laughed again. “Very well.” He walked up to you. “Your little girlfriend can come too. Take them all.”  
The four of you were brought up to the surface, however you and Levi were taken separately from the other two.  
“You two are coming with me.” Stated Erwin as you and Levi went into the carriage. The carriage brought you to private barracks, Erwin brought you both inside. “You’ll be sharing this room.” Said Erwin as he opened the door.  
Levi raised an eyebrow. “Tch…. Whatever you say.”  
“There’s a shower in the room and clean clothes for you. Tomorrow we will head out to the camp.” He said as he shut the door.  
You looked at Levi. “You’re fucking crazy you know that Levi.”  
“Why can’t you just appreciate what I just did for you?” He replied.  
“I do appreciate it more than anything but that was way too risky.” You sat on the bed.  
“You know I’m just that good (Y/N).”  
“Yea, yea, yea don’t get cocky with me Levi.” You chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for always thinking about me.”  
“Tch…. You’re welcome….” He handed you a towel. “Go shower you smell like the city.”  
“Yessir!” You saluted him and laughed.  
You stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. You quickly got undressed and got in. You tilted your head back and let out a sigh as the warm water hit your aching muscles. “Ohhhh this feels so good to have a warm shower."  
“Damnit Levi he drives me nuts! I can’t tell if he has feelings for me or not! But I-I want him so bad!” You thought to yourself.  
You closed your eyes and started to fantasize about Levi being there in the shower touching you. You slowly moved your hand down your body imagining it was him doing this to you. The man that drove you crazy. The only man you ever loved. The mystery that is Levi, that’s why you craved him so badly. You loved the thrill of knowing he trusts you but you don’t know why he trusts you. He’s always been there to save your ass, he’s always been by your side protecting you and you’ve always protected him. You always wondered if there was more to it, you’ve caught him before looking at you but not his normal blank stare, you always see a flicker of something in them. It drove you nuts but it was what kept you going…. Everything you did was for him.  
You tilted your head back as you reached your clit gently rubbing it, you let out a low moan and part of you hoped Levi would hear you. “Ohhhhh Levi.” You moaned a little louder as you made little circles around your clit.  
Meanwhile Levi was looking at the Scouts uniform and he heard a low moan come from the bathroom. He crept closer to the door to listen.  
“Ohhhhhh Levi.” He heard come from the other side.  
“Is she touching herself and thinking about me?” Levi said in a low voice to himself. He heard you moan out his name louder this time.  
Levi quickly got undressed and snuck into the bathroom. He crept up to the shower and snuck his way in. He stood there and watched you pleasure yourself he had a small smirk on his face as he crept closer.  
You had no idea Levi was right behind you as you moaned out his name again. Suddenly you felt a warm breath on your neck and a hand gently groping your breast. “L-Levi!? W-wh-what are you d-doing.”  
“If you moan any louder the whole barracks will hear how badly you want me (Y/N).” He whispered into your ear.  
You turned around shocked to see Levi’s gorgeous naked body only inches away from yours. Without a second thought your lips made contact with his as you passionately kissed him.  
He kissed you back roughly and pushed you up against the shower wall. He broke the kiss traveling his way down running steamy kisses towards your breasts.  
You shuddered with pleasure as he gently nipped at your breast. Suddenly you felt a hand move down towards your crotch. You let out a low moan. “L-Levi I-I would never expect this from yo- ooooooh!” You were cut off and moaned out again as you felt him gently rub your clit.  
He kissed your lips again pressing his tongue to them. You parted them and he instantly invaded your mouth. You fought his tongue and left no part of his mouth unexplored. You wrapped your arms and legs around Levi pulling him in closer. You could feel the water getting hotter as your bodies became intertwined. Hand on ass, hand on breast, his tip rubbing against your clit it was driving you crazy. He broke the kiss and started to suck on your nipple.  
“Ohhhhh L-Levi…. S-shouldn’t we go to the bed so we don’t waste the hot water?”  
He stopped his assault on your nipple, reached behind you to turn off the water, in one swift movement he picked you up and carried you to the bed. He gently laid you down his usually emotionless eyes full of wonder and passion started deep into your (E/C) orbs.  
“(Y/N) for so long I’ve craved your touch…. I’ve been dreaming about this day.” Levi traced his fingertips along your jawline.  
“Well why didn’t you say anything sooner?” You asked.  
“I made myself a promise that I wasn’t going to say anything until we got citizenship above ground.”  
“And what if we never did?” You raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I would of told you one day. Now shhhh let our bodies do the talking for us.” He leaned in and kissed you again his tongue dancing with yours as his body pressed closer to you.  
You moaned into his mouth as you felt the heat of his length against your throbbing clit. You grabbed the back of his head pushing yourself even closer to him your body begged to be touched by Levi.  
He broke the kiss. “Not so fast (Y/N).” He leaned into your ear. “I want to savior this.” He lightly nipped at your lobe making you shiver. He ran steamy kisses down your jawline lightly licking and nipping at your neck. He continued his was down to your breasts kissing all around the nipple before assaulting it with his tongue again.  
“Ohhhhh Levi.” You moaned out as he nibbled at your breast.  
He soon made his way over to the other breast giving it the same care and attention. Then he stopped and came up to kiss you again. His soft lips crashed into yours as he fiercely kissed you completely invading your mouth.  
You were going crazy right now, you couldn’t believe this was actually happening after all this time you’re finally with the man you loved. You wrapped your legs around his waist, once again your body begging for him. You felt his throbbing tip rub against your soaking entrance you let out a loud moan as he slightly slipped in but of course Levi only teased you a little.  
“What did I say (Y/N)?” He said sensually choking you. Levi kissed your lips again and traveled his way down between your legs. He kissed the inner part of your thighs his hair tickled your crotch, you squirmed at every touch.  
You rolled your head back gripping onto the sheets as he rubbed your outside your lips, you were completely in his control. “Mmmmm baby I like that.”  
“I’m just getting started.” Levi said smugly as he gently teased your opening. He gently plunged a finger into your throbbing hole slowly he moved it in and out of you.  
Your body moved in sync with every thrust of his finger, you could feel yourself getting wetter as juices leaked out of you.  
“You’re loving this aren’t you?” He asked.  
“M-more than you k-know Levi.”  
“Good.” He pushed a second finger in, making you writhe in pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out of you.  
“Ah- ahhhhh b-be careful!” You winced.  
“Sorry I got a little carried away.” He tenderly kissed your outer lips. “I’ll be more careful.” He dove right in to your throbbing core, lightly licking and sucking on your clit.  
You could feel the heat rising on your skin as he swirled his tongue around, you let out a loud moan and gushed into his mouth.  
It took Levi by surprise. “What was that?” He looked confused.  
“I-I have no idea.” You were red from embarrassment.  
“I don’t know ether but I liked it. I hope you do it again (Y/N).” He went back down and licked you clean.  
“Ohhhhhh Leviiiiii! P-pl-please don’t s-stoppppp!” You moaned out as you gushed again, you grabbed his hair grinding against his face. You had no control over your body as your walls clenched around his fingers you rode out your first orgasm.  
“Well that’s one.” He said smugly. “one of many more tonight I hope.” He went back down and licked up the juices hoping you would gush again.  
You hooked your legs around his shoulders pulling him in closer as you tugged on his hair. You felt yourself release into his mouth again, shivers running down your spine as he licked up every last drop.  
Levi finally came up, wiped his face before he leaned in to kiss you as he positioned himself right at your soaking entrance. He teased you by slightly inserting the tip just barely grazing your hole, your body trembled beneath him.  
You moaned into his mouth as he teased you even more, you couldn’t take it you started bucking your hips uncontrollably. You broke the kiss. “L-Levi I-I can’t take it anymore I’m going crazy…. Please.” You leaned into his ear. “I want you inside me now Levi.” You shyly demanded.  
“Yes princess.” He kissed you deeply as he slipped in slowly he started to thrust.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck as he fit in, you pulled on his hair and yelped into his mouth, both of you feeling a pop. You loosened your grip as he slowly pumped in and out of you.  
He broke the kiss. “Are you ok?” He asked.  
“Yes I am fine Levi.” You smiled at him.  
“Good.” He started, to thrust harder, going deeper and deeper every time.  
Your body moved in perfect sync with Levi's as he pounded you. You could feel another orgasm coming on, you arched your back and moaned out as your walls clung to his member releasing yourself all over him.  
“That’s two.” He said as he picked you up and set you in his lap. He held you close as you rocked your hips back and forth. Both of you clinging to each other for dear life.  
You readjusted your legs so you were kneeling, I glint of fire gleamed in your eyes as you pushed him down taking control. You wildly pounded his member into you as you rocked your hips. The sound of you slamming down on him became so loud it started to echo. Then you slowed down the pace savoring it all as you slowly grinded on him.  
Levi tilted his head back and let out a low grunt if satisfaction as you rode him, he grabbed your ass and spread your cheeks as he got in motion with you. He was loving every minute of riding him, as you slammed down on his throbbing length.  
He took you by surprise and pulled you off of him, laying you down on your side he lifted your leg up and entered you again.  
You reached a whole other level of satisfaction as he plunged in and out of you. Your body was moving on its own as he went harder, you felt another orgasm coming on. “Ohhhhhhh Leviiiiii!” You screamed out in pleasure as you released yourself again soaking the two of you completely.  
“That’s three.” He said smugly as he went deeper in you. “Can we make it to four and five?” He leaned in closer. “I certainly hope so I’m loving this right now (Y/N).” He pulled out and bent you over as he slipped in from behind. He spread your cheeks again so he could have better leverage. He slowed the pace and looked down in wonder as he watched his length slide in and out of you. “God damn (Y/N) you are so amazing.” He moaned out as you got back in sync with him. “That’s a good girl fuck me like its your job!”  
“Y-yes L-Levi!” You panted as you picked up the pace riding his entire length. Your body started to shake as you felt another climax coming. You moaned out as you came again.  
“Number four.” He pulled out once again and laid you back on the bed. His breathing was heavy, as his gorgeous body glistened with sweat. He leaned in to kiss you as he entered you again. Levi started to pound you faster than ever before, your body was becoming exhausted from all the sex. “(Y/N) I’m-I'm going to cum….”  
You leaned into his ear. “Then release yourself inside me.”  
He looked at you shocked, but nodded his head. He let out a low moan as you clung to him your walls clenching around him as you reached your final climax, he released his seed inside you. He collapsed on the bed next to you breathing heavily. “N-number five. (Y/N) t-that was amazing.” He pulled you in close nuzzling into your neck.  
You smiled. “No you’re amazing Levi.”  
He lifted his head and smiled at you. “No you are (Y/N).”


	3. Megumi x Reader Pantie Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinkmas day 3 Megumi is a lil perv who loves to steal your panties! XD

You have been noticing over the past few weeks your panties have been going missing. So one night you decided to hide a camera in your room to catch the culprit, it took a few days but you finally found out it was “MEGUMI!? That little perv!” You chuckled. “So my sweet little Megumi has a pantie fetish? Oh this is too good!” You trotted y, our way out of your room to go find Megumi. From what you remembered he always took your cute lace ones never the thongs. You had a devious plan to catch him and well maybe even pleasure him too.   
You finally found him sitting on a bench. “Hey Megumi-kun!” You ran over to him.  
“What’s up (Y/N)-chan?” He asked.  
You leaned over just enough so he could slightly see down your tank top. “Would you give me a back rub please? I’ve been in so much pain lately.”  
“Uh sure (Y/N)- chan here sit down.” He replied as he tried to avert his eyes and hide the fact that he was blushing.  
You sat down in front of him and pulled out your phone. You started to look up different pairs of panties all super sexy and lacy.  
Megumi peeked over your shoulder and saw what you were looking at. His face was bright red, his skin was getting hot, he could feel his boxers getting tight.  
You tilted your head back and let out a small groan as he rubbed your shoulders. “Oh Megumi that’s the spot right there…. I’m so tight.”  
He bit his lip trying to contain himself as he swallowed a lump in his throat.   
“Damnit…. She’s being such a tease.” He thought to himself. “This isn’t fair.”  
He kept his composure as he was giving you your back massage, until he peeked over your shoulder again and saw you looking at lingerie.   
You could feel his hands getting hot and sweaty. Smiling to yourself you continued to look at lingerie, your eyes fell on a cute green lacy baby-doll nightgown that matched Megumi's eyes perfectly.   
“This is perfect!” You thought to yourself as you added it to your cart. “Hmmmm I wonder how much longer he can keep his cool?”  
Megumi cleared his throat. “Ahem (Y/N)-chan, I need to be going now I have to study. How is your back feeling?”  
You turned around to look at him. “Much better now thanks to you Megumi-kun.” You smiled at him.  
“You’re welcome (Y/N)-chan. I’ll see you later.” He waved goodbye.  
“See you later Megumi-kun!”   
You headed back to your room. “Plan set into motion now I wonder how badly I tortured poor Megumi-kun.” You chuckled.   
Megumi returned to his room and went into his closet to get his stash of your panties he grabbed his favorite pair. They were purple, see through and had a bow on them. He laid down on his bed, pulled his pants down and wrapped his length in your panties. He laid there fantasizing about having you all to himself what your warm skin would feel against his, how your soft lips would kiss him, he wanted you oh so very badly. “(Y/N) is such a little brat teasing me like that. I swear one of these days I’m going teach her a lesson for teasing me so badly.” He groaned as he stroked his length in your panties. “The things I want to do to her. That naughty little girl.”   
Meanwhile back in your room you were still looking at sexy things to buy. In your cart you had that sexy green baby-doll, six different pairs of revealing lacy panties, a quarter cup bra with matching panties, thigh highs and a few other things.  
Three days went by and your package arrived.   
“I’m gonna step this plan up a notch “ You took one of the new pairs of panties and put them on. You picked a pair of teal undies that covered only the top half of your ass. You laid down on the bed and took out your phone to read smutty fanfiction. You started to touch yourself as you changed the characters names to yours and Megumi’s, imagining it was him fucking you. You soiled the panties and left them on the floor for him to find.  
You went to the bathroom to go clean up. “I wonder how long until he finds them.” You said to yourself giggling.  
You went back into your room and the panties were gone. “Well that was fast.” You quickly changed into the quarter cup bra with matching panties and the thigh highs.   
You made your way to Megumi’s room and opened the door without even knocking catching him in the middle of pleasuring himself with your panties wrapped around his cock.  
“(Y-Y/N-N) wh-wh-wh….” Poor Megumi couldn’t even form words he was so embarrassed that you caught him red handed.  
You shut the door and walked over to the bed. “Megumi-kun.” You leaned into his ear as you rubbed his member. “Why don’t you let me help you with that sweetie.”  
Within a moment he grabbed you pinning you to the bed grinding and rubbing against your crotch. He ripped your shirt off exposing your breasts he looked on in wonder as he gently groped and pinched your nipples.  
You let out a low moan as he touched you, his large warm hands gently massaging and fondling them with the utmost care.   
“You’re such a naughty girl (Y/N) you’ve been teasing me for so long. If you knew I wanted you why did you take so long?”  
“Because I wanted to see how long until you broke and gave in to your craving, but that took too long. So now I’m taking things into my own hands.” You replied as you reached down and rubbed his throbbing member, earning a grunt of pleasure from Megumi. “That’s a good boy. Now isn’t this much better than wrapping him up in my panties and wishing it was me?” You said smugly.  
He gave you a look as he turned bright red.  
“There’s no need to be embarrassed sweetie. I’m here now all yours for the taking.” You laid back on his bed.  
He kept looking at you turning redder by the second. “I want you to take control of me.” He muttered.  
“Hm? What was that Megumi-kun?”  
He leaned into your ear. “I want you to take control of me…. Please…. Mistress.”  
Your eyes widened as those words left his lips, he got off of you so you could take control. You pushed him down onto the bed and swung your leg over him. You leaned in as you grinded against him, tiny grunts and groans escaped his sweet lips. “Shhhhh baby boy we don’t want to be caught.” You leaned in and stifled his groans with a deep kiss, you picked up the pace and wildly bucked your hips his groans soon turning into little whimpers.  
You felt him tense up beneath you as you felt his warm seed seep into your panties. “My, my, my what a mess we made and I didn’t even get any pleasure.” You looked down at Megumi and pouted.  
“D-don’t worry Mistress I’ll still pleasure you.”  
You got off Megumi and laid down on the bed.   
Megumi didn’t waste anytime he instantly peeled off your panties and dove right in. Swirling his tongue around your clit he ate you up like a hungry lion. Biting, nibbling, sucking he was going crazy eating you out.   
You hooked your legs around his shoulders and grabbed his hair as he inserted a finger. “Ohhhhhh Me-Megumiiiii.” You moaned out. “Im-I-m go-going to c-cu-cummmm.” You moaned as your walls clenched around his finger sucking it in more.  
Megumi came up. “Did I do good Mistress.” He asked.  
“Yes you did baby boy.”


	4. Gojo Satoru Headcannon Food Kink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something different for Kinkmas I have a strong feeling Satoru has a food kink and I feel like this needs to be talked about!

Satoru's Food Kink  
NSFW  
•If you’ll let him eat off of you he will  
• Mostly desserts.  
•But he does love to eat sushi off your naked body. •He may even indulge in fucking you with a cucumber (if you’ll let him)  
•He also loves to do body shots. •Whipped cream and chocolate sauce are his favorites. •He’ll start out with putting some on his finger and having you suck it off all sexy like. •Then he will put some on your lip and lick, suck, nibble anything to get the sweetness from your lips.  
•He will dabble some on your collarbone and mark the shit out of you when sucking it off your neck.  
•Then the real fun begins! Make sure you’re in the kitchen this will get messy! •He will sit you on the table to take off your top and bra so he can put whipped cream everywhere.(and I mean EVERYWHERE he doesn’t care he wants to lick every part of you)  
•After he licks, nibbles, bites your whole upper half to get you in the mood. (Just in case you weren’t already) •He’ll lay you down and take your pants and panties off.  
•Break out the chocolate sauce, cherries, sprinkles and even ice cream. (Time for a (Y/N) sundae!) •He will put little mountains of whipped cream on your nipples with a cherry on top and some chocolate sauce dripping down your torso.  
•He will take the ice cream and sprinkles and scoop in into your crotch.  
• “Mmmmm (Y/N) you look delicious right now!” He'll say before he goes to town. •He will start out slow savoring the yummy treat he is getting. (Meanwhile you’re becoming a hot, sticky, gooey mess)  
•Licking and fingering you to make sure he gets all the ice cream.  
•Then he will pause and come up to kiss you. • “Time for more dessert!” He’ll say.  
•But you stop him because you want to have some fun. •You grab the bottle of whipped cream. •He is very excited.  
•In fact this is a major turn on for him.  
•You take his pants and boxers off and tell him to sit on the counter.  
•You completely cover his dick in whipped cream (with a cherry don’t forget the cherry)  
•He can hardly contain himself.  
•He loves that you indulge in his food kink. •You go down on him, sensually licking the whipped cream off with the utmost care.  
•At this point he is going absolutely crazy moaning and groaning as you suck on him. • “You naughty little girl you know just how to turn me on in all the right ways.” He’ll say. •He can’t take it anymore he wants you now! •He pulls you off of him and bends you over the counter.  
•He’ll fuck you like crazy but not to the point where he will hurt you.


	5. Levi Ackerman Dirty Kink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping it going with the headcannons this one was fun to write

Levi x Reader Dirty kink  
•Despite Levi being a clean freak he actually loves when you come in from a training session all dirty and sweaty  
•Something about you working out really turns him on  
•You'll come in all sweaty your hair is sticking to your skin your tank top is wet… you can see your bra through it he takes one look at you and pounces  
•He pins you to the wall grinding up against you  
•He takes off your top and bra exposing you  
• “Hello beautiful did you have a nice work out?” He'll ask as he plays with your breasts  
•You’ll try to answer but all you can do is moan  
•He picks you up and takes you to the shower  
• “I love cleaning you.” He'll say  
•He will turn on the water nice and hot because he likes it steamy  
•While you’re waiting for the shower to heat up he’s standing behind you kissing your neck while he pushes up against your back  
•Running his hands up and down your torso ever so sensually gripping at your thighs while he lightly scratches at you  
•You push your butt up against his member grinding up against him  
•He'll push you into the shower up against the wall as the water cascades down on you  
•He'll take his sweet time pleasuring you because he loves to tease you  
•You wrap your legs around him making his tip rub against you  
•But he won’t enter you he will push you down and tell you to behave  
• “Be a good girl this is my time to have fun.” He will say as he goes down on you.  
• He'll spread your legs and finger fuck you to the point where you can’t even stand anymore  
•Your legs are so weak from all the over stimulation that you turn into jelly  
•And he’s just started now it’s time for shower sex  
•He picks you up since you’re a drooling mess now after that  
•He holds onto you as he enters you  
•Wildly pounding you into a sex coma  
•You can’t even think straight he’s fucking you so good  
•He rolls you over and fucks you from behind as he grabs your shampoo  
•He starts to wash your hair while he’s fucking you senseless  
•He now takes the soap and washes your body starting with your breasts  
•He plays with them while he washes you his body slipping against your back  
•He's getting close to his climax so he fucks you even harder as he grabs your waist slamming you into him, he cums  
•Now time to wash up and take an actual shower  
•He's probably going to want to go for round two


	6. Gojo x Reader Classroom Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoru x Reader Classroom fun.  
> Daddy kink, breeding kink, cream pie

Satoru loved how impulsive you were, no matter what you always found some new way to flavor up his life.  
“Hey, beautiful.” Satoru cooed as you walked by he swatted your ass.  
You whirled around and nudged him into an empty classroom. “Why do you have to be such a bad boy and spank me Satoru?” You questioned him as you bit your lower lip, he knew what that meant. You leaped like a lion attacking his neck with steamy kisses.  
“I’m a bad boy? Excuse me miss horny who just jumped my bones.” He snatched you up and put you over his knee. “Someone needs a spanking.” He yanked your skirt up. ‘SMACK' he made a connection with your ass.  
“I’m-I’m s-so-sorry D-Daddy.” You wailed as tears rained down your face.   
“Hm?” He rubbed your slit. “You’re already soaked, baby girl. Mmmmmmm I love that you didn’t wear panties today. Such a good girl for Daddy.” He slapped your ass again making your fluids leak all over his slacks. He picked you up and positioned you in front of him.  
In a flash, you were wildly snatching at his trousers to get them off his swelling protrusion. “Let me take care of that for you Daddy.” You cooed as you ripped them down his rock hard member popped out to welcome you. You smacked your lips as you encircled your mouth around his cock, he clasped your head as you deep throated his entire size.  
Clutching you there he pulled out his phone and started taking photos. “That’s a good girl, look at the way you swallow my cock so well. You’re so beautiful this way.” He let go of your head as you released yourself from his cock coughing, tears streaming down your face. “I’m sorry (Y/N) I got a little carried away. Are you okay?” He asked concerned, he picked you up and showered your face with kisses.  
“I’m fine Daddy.” You giggled. “But I think you own me after almost choking me.” You reached down and caressed his member.  
He placed you on your stomach over a desk. “Yes of course baby girl.” He gradually inserted his pulsing member, groaning as he started to thrust. He took out his phone again this time recording a video. He held your hips with one hand as he began to thrust harder. “That’s it baby girl you take my cock so nicely. I love the way he fits inside you.”   
“D-Daddy I’m going to cummmmmm.” You moaned out as you tightened around his member releasing your first orgasm.  
“That’s my good girl cum for Daddy.” He started to go harder as your liquids leaked everywhere.   
You held onto the desk for dear life as he fucked you senselessly, your moans getting louder and louder with every thrust.   
He stifled your moans with his hand. “Shhhhh baby girl we have to be quiet someone might hear us and walk in.” He murmured into your ear. Satoru picked you up and rolled you back over to face him. He parted your legs and penetrated you again. “Mmmmm baby I love the way you look at me when I’m fucking you into oblivion.” He cooed as he parted your lips to go deeper. “You dirty little girl look at the way your pussy just sucks my cock in…. I love it so much to see him disappear inside you.”   
“Ohhhhhh D-Daddy! You fuck me so good! Please don’t stop!” You howled.  
He gripped your hips harder and started to rail you. He smiled as he stared at the bulge in your tummy as his length moved in and out of you, he loved watching you whimper and writhe beneath him. “Such a good little girl for Daddy, that’s it moan for me.”  
“B-but Daddy didn’t you just say to be quiet?”   
“I don’t care anymore…. Let them catch us. We can give them a show.” He snickered. “I’m so close to cumming baby girl, your moans set me over the edge. Now moan for me!”  
“Ohhhhhhh y-yes Da-Daddy! Don’t s-stopppppp!” You screamed out as you came again.  
“That’s it baby girl scream my name!” He groaned as he went even deeoer.  
“SA-SATORUUUUUUU!” You screamed out as you gushed everywhere soaking the floor beneath you.   
Satoru smashed into you several more times before he reached his climax. He grunted as he released his seed into you. “That’s a good girl take it all in.” He leaned into your ear. “I want to put a baby in you so bad my love.”  
You looked at him wide-eyed. “R-really? I want to have a family with you so badly Satoru-kun.”   
“Then let’s make a baby!” He picked you up and spun you around.


	7. Kakashi x Reader Makeout Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light femdom, praise kink, breeding kink  
> After a lengthy mission with Kakashi the two of you headed to a hot spring and he gets to live out one of the scenes from his favorite book series!

You and Kakashi tiredly made your way to a hot spring to check in for the night after a long mission.  
“One room please.” Kakashi stated to the clerk.  
“and a private hot spring with a giant jug of sake!” You chimed in.  
“Right away!” The clerk handed Kakashi the key to your room. “Room 256 and you have your own private hot spring right outside your room.”  
“Oooooo that’s fancy!” You giggled.  
You trudged your feet down the hall as you and Kakashi made your way to the room. He unlocked the door and you flung yourself on the bed.  
“Oh man I’m so tired I could sleep for a week straight.” You wiggled your hips making your butt jiggle as you nestled into the bed.  
Kakashi couldn’t stop gazing at your perfect ass. “I just want to take my hands and smack that amazing ass of of hers.” He thought to himself. “Why is she such a tease?” He sighed.  
You looked up when you heard Kakashi sigh and noticed his eyes were fixed on your back side. You let out a quiet chuckle as you wiggled your butt more. You peeked back up and saw him captivated as he stepped closer to you.  
Knock, knock! “Did you order sake?” Asked the voice from the other side.  
While Kakashi was drawn away you snuck off to the bathroom so you could change out of your clothes and into a towel. You made your way out to open the screen, so you could quietly slip outside.  
Kakashi heard the screen slide open, he turned around to see you in a towel sneaking outside. He walked to the open door to see your towel fall and just a splash as you leaped in the water. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. “Did I just see what I think I saw?” He asked himself as he stared lingering for you to surface.  
You surfaced on the far end of the hot spring with your back turned to Kakashi. You stood up and all you could see was the silhouette of your unclad body through the mist in the moonlight. “Kakashiiiii you coming in?” You beckoned to him.  
“Is this really happening right now?” He asked himself. “This is just like one of the chapters in Make Out Paradise.” His mind wondered as he played out the chapter in his head. He felt the heat rising on his skin and his pants started to get tight around his crotch. He went to go change and calm himself down. “Okay don’t get over excited, this might not even play out the way I want it to.” Kakashi quickly got undressed, draped a towel around his waist and came out to a vacant hot spring. “Huh? Now where did she go?” He stepped closer to look but you were nowhere to be found.  
You peered out from the shadows and snuck up behind Kakashi. You completely caught him off guard and swiped his towel.  
“Wh-what? (Y/N) what are you doi-"   
You cut him off rolling your body to his back as you reached around gently stroking his member. “Shhhhhh I’ve seen the way you stare at me Kakashi…. I know you want me…. Well here’s a surprise.” You leaned in close to his ear your breathing was heavy. “I want you too Kakashi.”   
As soon as those words left your lips Kakashi pounced on you like a feral animal. He pinned you to the ground and began grinding against you. “I want you so bad (Y/N).” He leaned in and kissed your neck, whines of pleasure fled your lips as he huddled his body closer to yours. “I’m going to rock your world.”  
“Ah- ahhhhh Ka-Kakashi.” You moaned out as his length rubbed against your thigh, the excitement was soaring in your core. You jerked your hips making his member rub against your clit, earning a groan of delight from Kakashi.   
“Wait can you take that stupid mask off?” You reached up to take it off and he didn’t stop you. You pulled it over his head, your jaw dropped as you gazed upon his gorgeous face with that cute little mole. “Kakashi you’re so handsome!” You blushed. “I’m keeping you all to myself. You’re mine!” You giggled.  
“Mmmmm I like the sound of that (Y/N).” He leaned in and kissed you, you opened your mouth permitting his tongue entry.   
Grabbing the back of his head you assaulted his lips biting, nibbling, sucking them. You broke the kiss and bit his neck, moaning as he grinded up against you.   
“Eager aren’t we Kitten?” He cooed.  
“Mmmmmhmmmm very much Kakashi.”  
He leaned into your ear as he gently inserted his throbbing member. “Very well Kitten.”   
You moaned out as he thrusted his hips. “Ohhhhh Ka-Kakashi.”  
“That’s a good girl look how nicely you take my dick…. How well he fits inside you.” He cooed as he pounded you harder and harder. In and out in and out he went deeper with every push, your body wildly thrashing beneath him.  
You fastened your legs around his abdomen as your back arched your walls clamped around him as you released your first orgasm.  
“Mmmmm that’s a good girl cum for me, Kitten.” He cooed as he plunged deeper into you.  
“Ohhhhhh Kakashi I-I love the way you’re fucking me right nowwww!” You wined as your body crashed against his.   
“How much do you love it?” He asked as he gently choked you.  
“I-I don’t ever want you to stop!” You wailed out as you gushed all over the two of you.  
Kakashi pulled out and went down on you to lick up the juices. He attacked your clit with his tongue making you squirt again.   
Your body quivered as the juices leaked out of you, rolling your head around his tongue was driving you bonkers. “K-Kakashiiiii!” You yelled out in pleasure as you felt another orgasm creeping up.  
He plunged two fingers into your pulsing hole just as you climaxed. “That’s my sweet girl now, get on top.” He laid back, you took him by surprise as you went down on him. “Ohhhh K-Kitten.” He let out a low howl as you licked is length gently fondling his balls. His body twitched as you licked and sucked. “K-Kitten you’re driving me nuts right now…. I love the way your mouth feels on me…. Your tongue is a weapon of pleasure.”   
You continued to please Kakashi as you took his entire length down your throat. You released yourself from his member and crawled your way up his body positioning your soaking entrance at his tip. “Ohhhhhh Kakashiiiii!” You wailed out as you came down on him with such force it echoed.   
“That’s my good Kitten! You take my dick like a champion!” Kakashi grunted as he spread your cheeks to go deeper. He gripped your ass tighter as he pounded into you, your walls clenched around his member as you came again. “(Y/N) I’m going to cum.”   
You looked at him with a serious face. “Then cum…. Give me your babies.” You whispered into his ear, that sent him over the edge and he let out a loud moan as he exploded inside you.


	8. Megumi x Reader Pantie Stealer Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my sweet Megumi! Enjoy your gift on the ninth day of Kinkmas. Part two of the Pantie Stealer one shot   
> TW: very soft femdom, soft bondage, losing virginity, soft domination, switch kink

You’ve been dating Megumi for five months now and today December 22 is his birthday. You’re at the small party Gojou put together for Megumi's birthday.   
You walked over to Gojou. “Hey Gojou-sensei can I ask you a favor?”  
“Yea what’s up (Y/N)-chan?”  
“Could you keep Megumi occupied for the next hour so I can put my birthday gift on I-I mean together for him? I still need to do some finishing touches. After an hour send him to his room.”  
“Sure I can do that!” He strolled away.  
“Thank you!” You shouted.  
Gojou turned around “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He grinned.  
“Which probably isn’t much.” You replied smugly.  
He looked at you dumfounded because he knew it was valid.  
You strolled out and made your way to Megumi's room.   
“Time to get ready!” You had a very, very special gift for him. His pantie fetish had turned into a full-blown lingerie and corset fetish. You now own more sexy nightgowns, bra sets and corsets than you could ever hope for, all bought by Megumi of course.   
This new outfit was very special, the bra was red lace and tied into a bow at the front. The matching crotch less panties had a giant bow in the back and hooks for your thigh highs which of course matched everything else. You lit lavender incense and sage candles for a romantic setting. “I feel like I’m forgetting something.” You looked around and spotted your wolf ears and leash. “That’s right!” You put them on along with a wolf tail. “Its almost time!” You looked at the clock. “Just need the handcuffs.” You tossed the key on the desk and cuffed your hands behind your back. You sat on Megumi's bed awaiting his arrival.   
You heard footsteps. “(Y/N)?” Megumi opened the door his jaw dropped. He was speechless as he gazed upon you sitting on his bed waiting for him. “M-Mistress wh-what is all this?” He looked at you his cheeks were bright red.  
“Come here sweetie it’s time for me to give you my special birthday gift.”  
He shyly walked over and sat down next to you.   
You leaned into him. “I want you to dominate me and do whatever your heart desires. I’m yours for the taking my sweet Megumi.” You looked up at him innocently. “Tonight I’m your Pet.”   
Megumi just sat there dumbfounded, fidgeting with is hands.   
“What's wrong sweetie?” You asked him. “I’m serious take control of me.” You leaned into his ear. “Please… Master….. I beg of you.” You looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
“You’re serious aren’t you?”  
“Completely serious Megumi erm Master.”   
He hesitantly pushed you onto the bed and straddled you. He was a complete mess and had no idea what to do as he fumbled to untie your bra.  
“Sweetie what’s wrong? You’re acting like this is our first time doing anything.”  
“I'm just nervous (Y/N) I don’t want to disappoint you…” He said shyly.  
“Baby boy you could never disappoint me.” You smiled at him. “Just take a deep breath and do what feels right to you…. Remember you’re in control you can do whatever you want to me.  
“First off where are the keys for the handcuffs I don’t want you tied up….. Right now.”  
“They’re on your desk.”   
Megumi reached over and got them. “Here flip over.” He rolled you over onto your stomach and uncuffed you. “Mmmmmm I like this much better.” He cooed the nervousness in his voice completely gone now. He gently gripped your wrists and pinned you down as he started to grind on you.  
“M-Master.” You wined out as he held you down. You could feel your panties becoming soaked.  
“That’s a good girl moan for me.”  
“Y-yes Master! Ohhhhh!” You moaned again as he pushed his growing erection between your butt cheeks. You gripped the sheets as he humped you.  
“Such a good little girl, I love the way you look right now beneath me as I send you into a frenzy.” He cooed as he grabbed the leash choking you. “I wonder how much longer you can last before you go completely crazy.” He whispered into your ear as he pulled on the collar grinding you harder.  
You laid there a incoherent drooling mess as he humped you wildly. “Ma-Masterrrrrr!” You wined beneath him.  
“Yes my Pet? Do you like this?” He asked you.  
“Y-yesssss M-Masterrrrr!”  
“Good.” He got off of you and rolled you onto your side as he moved his arm around your waist. He cupped your pussy with his hand to provide you with some friction at the same time he directed the way you grinded against him. “So eager and desperate, it’s almost embarrassing” He cooed as you wiggled in his grip. “I don’t even have to move my hips you’re so willing right now my little Wolf.”  
Since he was behind you, Megumi loved that he has easy access to your neck he leaned in to kiss your sweet spot, making you moan louder and louder. He looked down, the sight of your ass caressing his hard cock through his boxers encouraged him to hold your hips even tighter as he grinded on you more, little whimpers escaped your lips. “Look who’s losing it.” He cooed as he squeezed one of your ass cheeks.  
“I think I want to finish unwrapping my present now.” He whispered into your ear as he rolled you onto your back. He reached down and carefully untied the bra, savoring every moment. His beautiful green orbs scanning your perfect breasts. “You're so beautiful my Pet.” He smiled as he gently gripped your breast rolling your nipple between his fingers. He leaned in and bit your collar bone sending shivers down your spine. He traced his lips down your torso to between your legs. He smiled as he caressed your panties making your juices leak all over his hand. “My, my, my we have certainly made a mess of you (Y/N)… Shall I clean you up my Pet?”  
“Yes Masterrrrrr please do your worst to meeeee.” You wailed out as he pushed his palm against your wetness.  
“Very well my Pet since you asked so nicely.” He grabbed your waist and pulled you towards him, he dove right into your core instantly making you orgasm. “So quick to cum my little Wolf. I must be driving you mad right now.”  
You couldn’t even speak all you did was make incoherent babbling.  
Megumi chuckled. “Yup I turned you into a puddle…. Good.” He went back down and began to lick up all the juices, swirling his tongue he made you squirt again. “I’m making such a mess of you I love it.” He cooed as he came up and pressed his cock against your entrance before grinding his hips up and down over your slit.  
He couldn’t hold back anymore, the wetness of your core soaking his shaft just invited him to ruin you. “Will my sweet little Wolf let me take her?” He asked.  
“Y-yes M-Ma-Master.” You moaned out.   
He looked at you shocked. “Seriously you want me to take you?” He turned as red as a tomato.  
You looked at him. “I’m sorry I stuttered Master…. Yes please take me I want you more than anything…. I beg you don’t make me wait any longer.” You wined out.  
“V-very well my Pet.” He crawled up your body and straddled you. He was nervous all over again, his hands were trembling.  
“Master? Are you okay?” You came down from your high.  
“I'm-I'm just nervous.”  
“Don’t be Megumi I….. I could never see myself with anyone but you…. Please my love I need you in every way imaginable.” You leaned forward. “I'm all yours for the taking baby boy.” You cooed.  
He looked at you and nodded his nervousness completely gone now. “As you wish my Pet… Are you certain you want to do this?”  
“One hundred percent I am certain Megumi.” You smiled at him.  
He took a deep breath in. “Okay….” He leaned in and kissed you passionately holding you close as he entered you. Slowly he started to thrust.  
You dug your nails into his back and yelped into his mouth as you felt a pop.  
He stopped and looked at you concern written all over his face. “(Y/N) are you okay?”  
“I’m fine sweetie…. Please don’t stop Megumi.”  
He nodded his head and continued to thrust in and out of you.  
You clung to his back for dear life as he pumped in and out going harder with every thrust. “Ohhhhhh M-Me-Megumiiiiiiii.” You moaned out as your walls clenched around him releasing yourself.  
“That’s a good little Wolf. Cum for me…. I want you screaming my name!” He leaned in moaning into your ear as he grabbed your hips pounding you harder and harder.  
“Me-Megumiiiii p-please d-don't stopppppp!” You screamed as he hit your g spot perfectly.  
He slowed his pace savoring every thrust. “My little Wolf I love the way you feel on me…. You take him in like a good girl.” He looked down to watch him disappear inside you, a huge smirk plastered to his face. “(Y/N)…. I-I love you.” He said shyly.  
“I love you toooooo Megumi.” You moaned out.  
He looked at you shocked. “R-really?”  
You smiled and nodded at him. “Yes with every fiber of my being Megumi-kun. You’re my everything.” You grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss.  
He was overflowing with happiness as he kissed you passionately he thrusted deeper into you.  
You moaned into his mouth as you came again.  
He broke the kiss. “(Y/N) I'm, I’m going to cum…. Where do you want me to?”  
You blushed. “I-in my mouth.” You squeaked out.  
He nodded and pulled out.  
You met him halfway barely catching his release, you wrapped your mouth around his member as his warm seed went down your throat. You licked and sucked until he was finished. You released yourself from his member. “Happy birthday my love!” You smiled at him.  
“Thank you (Y/N) this was the best birthday ever.” He leaned down and kissed you.


	9. Mahito Reader Public Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahito absolutely loves the fact that you’re the only person who can see him and he abuses that to its fullest extent.  
> Public sex, character abuse,

You woke up early in the morning hoping to sneak out before Mahito got up because you had a business meeting and didn’t want him coming with you. Not that you didn’t love him following you everywhere you go but he took every opportunity he could to make you a horny mess in public. You knew if he came with you he would be under the table fingering you. You got dressed and quietly made your way out.  
“Where are you going my little toy?” Came a voice from behind you.  
You jumped. “Mahito! I was just going out for a walk.” You tried to lie but he saw right through it.  
“You’re lying to me.” He pushed you into a wall and choked you. “Where are you really going?”  
“I-I have a b-business meeting.” You choked out.  
“And you didn’t wake me up!” He shouted. “Now I’m going to have to punish you.” He went to shove his fingers inside you but he was stopped by your underwear. “And what did I say about wearing panties!?” He yelled as he choked you harder.  
“N-not t-to?” You wheezed. “M-Mahito y-you're hurting m-me.”   
“Good, I’m supposed to be punishing you.” He laughed as he ripped your underwear off shoving his fingers into your dripping core. “You're already soaking wet you little freak! I love it!” He let go of your throat and bent you over as he grew another pair of arms to spread you open. “Now what have we learned (Y/N)?” He asked as he slapped your pussy hard with his hand.  
“N-not to disobey Master.” You wined out.  
“I didn’t hear you!” He slapped your pussy again even harder this time making you squirt everywhere.  
“Ahhhhhh Not to disobey Master!” You moaned out.  
“That’s what I thought!” He spread your legs even farther as he entered you.  
“I’m going to be late for my meeting Master.”  
“You're not going to the meeting I’m still punishing you!” He yelled as he slammed deep into you.  
“Yes Masterrrrrr!” You moaned out as your walls clenched around his member releasing an orgasm.  
“That’s what I thought!” He said as he pounded you harder and harder. “Now where to take you on this lovely day…. For public orgasms.” He laughed maniacally as he pulled out and grabbed you by your hair. “I'm thinking the park to start!” He disappeared with you.  
Thankfully Mahito's punishments weren’t too bad, yes he would make you moan and scream in public but he made sure you weren’t seen. No one was allowed to look at you naked but him.  
He reappeared with you on the bicycle path of the Park. Mahito bound your hands and pushed you into the woods. You walked for a good while until he found the perfect spot where you could be heard but not seen. “This place is perfect!” He bent you over and spread you open. “Time for a good fucking!” He laughed again as he slammed his cock into you.  
“Yesss Masterrrrr!” You moaned out your voice echoing through the trees.   
Some bikers stopped when they heard you moaning.  
“What the hell was that?” Said one of them as they got off their bike and headed in your direction.  
Mahito was pounding you so hard you could barely stand, you could feel your body responding on it’s own from the overstimulation. You twitched as you released your fourth orgasm.   
“Hm? What’s wrong? Don’t tell me I broke you already my little toy.” Mahito pouted.  
All you could do was babble and whimper as he pounded your pussy.  
He paid no mind to your pain and just continued to give you a good fucking your body trembled as you released yourself again. “That’s it! Moan my name!” He shouted.  
“M-Ma-Mahitooooooo!” You screamed out.  
The people on the bikes were coming closer and Mahito heard them.  
“Well I guess its time to go!” He disappeared with you again.   
He reappeared in a alleyway behind a dumpster near a busy street. “Now lets see how long you can keep quiet.” He pushed you against a wall and entered you again as he enlarged his cock to the point where it could actually break you.  
Your eyes widened in horror as you watched his massive cock penetrate you. You bit your lip from the searing pain that made you feel like you were being ripped in half. You grabbed onto his shoulders digging your nails into him making him bleed as he not so gently pounded into you.  
He took one of his hands and placed it on your stomach where he could see his cock bulge out. “Such a lovely view!” He giggled as he pounded deeper into you.   
The pain was so intense you felt like you were going to pass out. You glanced down and saw the blood that covered Mahito's abdomen. Your eyes started to roll back into your head.  
“No, you aren’t allowed to pass out on me!” He shouted and slammed his head into the wall making you lose consciousness. “Shit.” He disappeared back to the hideout.   
He carried your limp body inside and threw you onto his mattress.


	10. Armin x Reader Not So Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinkmas day 10 Armin x Reader Not so Innocent  
> After Armin finds out he is a Titan and with the weight of his life being spared over Erwin's he really needs some comfort. You were there to give it to him, ever since that day he has wondered if you had deeper feelings than just friends. Armin kept a journal filled with his deepest desires for you because he is too scared to tell you how he feels. Meanwhile you try to make him jealous but it just makes him upset because he thinks you friend zoned him.

This is a side story between season 3 and 4.  
You were out taking a midnight stroll because you couldn’t sleep. You could hear someone crying. “That sounds like Armin.” You said to yourself as you walked in the direction of the cries and found Armin huddled in a dark corner with his back turned to you. You walked over to him and hugged him tightly. “Armin please don’t cry.” You spoke softly as you pulled him in closer.  
“(Y/N)?” He wiped his eyes. “W-why are you out so late?”  
“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to take a walk. Now tell me what’s wrong Armin.” You said sweetly as you played with his beautiful blonde hair.  
He pulled your arms around him more. “I feel so lost (Y/N) ever since Floch said that everyone resents me because my life was spared over Erwin's…. Part of me hates my-myself…. Why? Why did Levi chose me over Erwin? The Commander of the Scouts life is far more v-valuable t-than a m-measly Cadets life….” Armin started to cry again.  
“Shhhhhh Armin please don’t cry I hate to see you upset.” You said in a comforting voice but he didn’t stop sobbing. “I don’t think Levi made the wrong decision.”   
Armin looked up at you with his big blue eyes. “Y-you don’t?”  
You wiped away his tears. “Not in the least bit.” You hugged him closer to you. “I feel like all Erwin did was come up with half-assed plans.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Hmmmm well every plan he came up with to take down the Titans failed, but every plan you came up with worked we took down the armored and colossal Titans because of you. You even figured out that Annie was the female Titan. Without that beautiful brain of yours we would all be dead right now Armin. You saved everyone else.” You kissed his cheek making Armin blush. “And for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart.”  
Armin awoke from his dream. “Every night I have the same dream about that night with (Y/N)…. I can’t get her out of my head…. I…. I think I’m in love with her.” He looked over at you asleep next to him in your sleeping bag he had a smile on his face. “She always sleeps next to me…. Could she feel the same way?” He kept looking at you, his eyes traveled down and stopped at your breasts.   
“She’s so beautiful.” He thought to himself, his mind wandered as he watched your nipples become hard. He let out a sigh. “The things I want to do to her.” He could feel his pants become tight. “Armin what are you thinking!? Ugh, but I can’t help it…. I want her so badly…. I, I need to make a move soon before someone else takes her away from me…. I see the way Jean looks at her.”  
Armin took out his journal and started to write. ‘I had that same dream again about (Y/N)…. I just can’t stop thinking about her…. All the naughty things I want to do to her…. I just want to bury my face in her big breasts and crotch. I want her so bad…. This isn’t fair….’ Armin let out a sigh.  
“Well, I guess I should take care of this growing problem down here….” Armin thought to himself as he quietly pulled down his pants and grabbed his length gently stroking. He bit his lip as he imagined it was you doing this to him. He gazed over at you while he touched himself quickening the strokes. He watched you roll onto your side facing him and your breast popped out of your tank top. His eyes widened as he felt his warm seed seep into his hand. Armin quietly pulled his pants back on and went to wash his hands. He came back and snuggled closer to you.  
“Goodnight my sweet angel.” He whispered and kissed your cheek.  
You woke up the next morning laying on Armin. You freaked out and scrambled to get up. “Why was I laying on Armin!?” You thought to yourself your cheeks turned red as you stared at him sleeping. “He's so cute when he sleeps.” You smiled at him as you stroked his hair.  
“Hey beautiful good morning!” Yelled Jean.  
You looked at Jean and smiled. “Why good morning to you too Jean!” You replied happily.   
He held out his hand to help you up. “Care to join me for breakfast pretty lady?”   
You took Jean's hand. “Sure! I just need to go get dressed.” You grabbed your uniform and headed to the bathroom.  
Armin laid there in silence. “Stupid Jean always taking (Y/N) from me…. He takes up most of her time it drives me nuts!” He though to himself. “I feel like she doesn’t even give me the time of day anymore…. Have I been friend-zoned?” He curled up into a ball. “When she does talk to me she treats me like a kid.”  
You came back from the bathroom and saw Armin curled up. You walked over to him and were about to comfort him but Jean stepped in the way.  
“You ready?” He held out his arm for you to take.  
“Oh uh yeah I’m ready…. I just wanted to make sure Armin was okay….”  
Jean looked down at Armin. “He’s fine lets go!” He attempted to pull you away.  
“I'll catch up with you Jean.” You replied dismissing him.  
“But-“  
“Jean I said I’ll catch up with you.” You repeated as you knelt down next to Armin.  
Jean stormed off.  
You rolled your eyes. “What a meathead…. Armin are you okay?” You asked as you stroked his hair.  
He closed his eyes and melted as you touched his hair. “I’m better now that you’re here.” He muttered so you didn’t hear him.  
“Hm? What did you say Armin?”  
“I don’t feel too good.” He replied looking at you with his beautiful blue eyes.  
You leaned over to take Armin's temperature and he could see right down your shirt, making his skin get hot. “Well, you are warm. Do you feel sick?” You asked as concern coated your voice.  
“Hmmm, maybe I can milk this and have her attention all to myself today.” Armin thought to himself.  
“My head is pounding and I have a stomach ache.” He replied in a quiet voice as he clutched his stomach with one hand and his head with the other.  
“Well then lets get you some medicine.” You got up and went in your bag to grab herbs and your stone grinder. You lit a small fire to boil water for tea and started to grind the herbs as you sang in a soft voice.  
Armin sat there completely entranced by you he loved to listen to you sing. He got lost watching you prepare the medicine. “Come on you dummy now is the perfect time to tell (Y/N) how you feel!” Armin thought to himself.  
He went to speak but nothing came out.  
You looked over at Armin. “Are you okay sweetie? You’re just starting off into space.” You spoke breaking Armin's thoughts.   
“Y-yes I’m fine (Y/N).” He replied his cheeks were red.  
You gave him a sweet smile. “The tea is almost ready. You should be feeling better soon!”   
“(Y/N) you’re so talented if the Survey Corps didn’t have you as their medic we would be screwed.”  
“Awe Armin thank you.” You blushed at the sweet compliment. “I’m thankful my parents were herbalists and passed their wisdom down to me.” You stirred the pot of tea.   
“As long as I’ve known you (Y/N) you always had your hands in the dirt studying plants.”  
“And if I remember correctly you were always by my side with your hands in the dirt with me studying the plants.” You stuck out your tongue.  
“Just like you I love to learn new things.”   
You smiled and nodded your head. “I love to learn new things with you, Armin….” Your cheeks turned pink.  
“What do you mean?” He asked confused.  
“Hm? Oh, n-nothing!”  
“Shit, why did I say that?” You thought to yourself. “He doesn’t even get it I honestly don’t think he likes me how I like him.” You let out a sigh as you poured the tea.  
“Here you go Armin I added some honey to make it sweet.” You handed him the cup.  
“Thank you so much (Y/N)!” He smiled and took the tea. “It smells really good.” He said as he inhaled the steam.  
You sat there with Armin enjoying his company.  
He smiled at you. “Ahhh this is so nice, being able to spend time with you.”  
“What do you mean Armin? We always spend time together.”  
“Well yeah we do but it always seems to be interrupted by Jean or someone else….”  
“Hey! (Y/N)!” Yelled Jean.  
“Speak of the devil….” Muttered Armin.  
“Hey Jean!” You waved at him.  
“How’s little Armin feeling?” He asked sarcastically.  
“A lot better thanks to (Y/N)’s medicine.” He answered back. “She's truly amazing.” He smiled at you.  
“Well since you’re feeling better you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed her for a bit would you?” Jean asked as he tugged on your arm attempting to pull you away.  
“I think I’m going to stay here with Armin.” You replied pulling your arm away.  
“But I really need to talk to you.” Jean kept tugging on you.  
You swatted his hand away. “Jean I said no! Now leave me alone!” You turned away dismissing him.  
“What the fuck.” He muttered under his breath and stormed off.  
“That idiot just doesn’t give up its so annoying sometimes.” You growled.  
“But don’t you like the attention?” Armin asked.  
“Not from him…. He’s not the guy I want attention from.” You sighed.  
“Who do you want attention from?”   
“W-well uh I-“  
“Hey (Y/N)!” Yelled Eren as he came running over to you.  
“Hey Eren! What’s up?”  
“Levi needs to talk to you he’s in his office he said it’s important.”  
“Oh okay!” You got up to leave.

Later that day you were going through Armin's stuff because you wanted something that smelled like him and you came across his journal. “Hm? Armin keeps a journal? Let’s see what secrets he keeps in here.” You opened the journal and started to look through the pages. You noticed the journal started the night you found Armin crying outside and most of the entries were about you. Your eyes widened as you read about all the naughty things he wanted to do to you.  
“Sweet little Armin isn’t so innocent after all oh my goodness. He wants to tie me up and lick honey off my naked body?!” You kept scanning through the pages. “Oh this is a good one make love out in nature under the stars. Heh even when he is writing dirty things he still makes it sound romantic.” Your skin was getting hot and you were getting extremely turned on reading about what he wanted to do to you. “Ohhhhh Armin what am I going to do with you?” You laughed. “Well that was a rhetorical question….. I want to do everything to you.” You got up and went to go find him.  
“Oh my sweet Armin I can’t wait to make you mine!” You made your way through the city, suddenly you were blindsided by someone and knocked to the ground. “What the hell!? Jean what are you doing!?” You tried to push him off of you but it was no use.  
“(Y/N) you’re such a god damn tease!” He yelled as he ripped your shirt open. “Why? Why do you do this to me? You know I like you I’ve been trying so damn hard to make you my girl but no stupid Armin always gets in the way!” He kept shouting as he ripped your pants off.  
“Jean! STOP! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?” You punched him in the face but it didn’t phase him in the least bit, he just grabbed your wrists and held you down. “Jean I don’t even like you like that! I’M IN LOVE WITH ARMIN! I HAVE BEEN SINCE I WAS A CHILD! I was just flirting with you to make him jealous!”  
“NO! I’m in love with you!” He shouted back as he choked you. “No one can have you but me!”  
You started to get light-headed. “J-Jean I-I c-can't b-breathe.” Your vision was getting blurry. Suddenly someone pulled Jean off of you. All you could make out was blonde hair before you passed out.  
Armin tore Jean off of you. “How dare you put your hands on her like that! You disgusting pig!” Armin continuously punched him in the face. “If you ever so much as look in her direction.” He pulled his fist back. “I will tear you to shreds!” Armin punched him one final time knocking Jean unconscious.  
Armin ran over to you. “(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Please wake up!” He shook you but you didn’t respond to him. He scooped you up and jumped into the window of a inn. Armin ran over to the door and put a chair against it to keep it locked. He came back over to you and put his head on your chest. “Well she’s still breathing thank goodness.” He sat there staring at your half naked body. “This is so unfair. She is literally being handed to me….” He felt his pants starting to get tight he reached out his trembling hand to grope your breast but he stopped himself. “But I know I’m friend-zoned….” He curled into a ball.  
You started to wake up. “Armin?” You spoke in a quiet voice as you reached out your hand towards him.   
“(Y/N)?” Armin looked down at you. “You’re okay!” He hugged you tightly.  
“What happened? Last I remember Jean was trying…. Trying to…. To….” You shuddered as you recalled what Jean just tried to do to you and started to sob.  
Armin pulled you in closer to him. “Shhhhh it’s okay stupid Jean won’t ever hurt you again (Y/N).” He ran his fingers through your soft (H/C) hair as he pulled you into his lap.  
You turned about eight shades of red as you felt a bulge poke at your butt as he sat you on his lap. “Armin?” You looked at him as your skin got hot.  
“Yes (Y/N)?” He replied. “Why are you so warm?”  
“Armin I…. I….” You started.  
“Yes?”  
“I…. I…. Awe fuck it!” You yelled as you tackled Armin and kissed him taking him by surprise Armin didn’t know what to do as your forehead smacked into his.  
Armin was momentarily taken aback and stunned by the sudden kiss. He pulled away, his face as red as a tomato. “(Y-Y/N-N) wh-what? B-but I…. I thought I was friend-zoned?”  
You looked at him shocked. “Is that why you’ve been so distant? Awe Armin sweetie no you’re not friend-zoned at all.” You pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. “In fact, it’s the exact opposite…. Armin….. I’m in love with you.” You leaned in and kissed his neck, a small moan escaped his lips. “I’ve been in love with you as long as I can remember Armin….”   
“R-really?”  
“Yes Armin really.” You repeated as you pressed your body closer to his. “And I found your journal…. You certainly write a lot about me….” You lightly nibbled his neck making Armin moan again.   
“(Y-Y/N-N) wh-what are you doing?” He shuddered beneath you as you nibbled at his neck again.  
“Oh don’t you play innocent with me Armin I know that you’re far from that.” You gave him a look as you gently grinded on him. “I know how much you want me.” You leaned in and kissed him again.  
Armin trembled as he wrapped his arms around your neck pulling you in closer to him. He moaned against your lips as you bucked your hips against his growing bulge.  
You took the opportunity and instantly invaded his mouth with your tongue kissing him deeply.  
He wined as you quickened the motions. “(Y/N) it's, it's starting to hurt.”  
You looked at him confused. “What is?”  
He turned even redder. “My, my growing problem d-down there.”  
“Awe sweetie do you want me to help you?” You cooed.  
Armin bit his lip and nodded.  
“Very well my love.” You got off of his lap and slowly pulled off just his pants. You crawled back up his body just to be tackled to the bed by him.   
Armin rolled you onto your stomach and held your wrists as he started to hump you. Little whimpers escaped your lips as his length gently caressed your butt. He let go of your wrists and held onto your waist as he quickened the pace. “Am, am I doing a good job (Y/N)?” He asked shyly.  
You moaned louder and nodded your head. “Ah-ahhhhh yes Armin you’re doing a g-great jobbbb!” You wined out as you gripped the blankets.  
He leaned in and ran sweet little kisses down the back of your neck. “(Y/N) I love you so much…. I, I can’t believe this is really happening right now…. I’ve dreamt about this day for so long and finally, you’re mine.” He cooed. “How did I get so lucky? I finally get my sweet angel.” He reached down and unhooked your bra. He got off of you and rolled you back over to face him. His eyes grew wide in wonder as he removed your bra staring at your perfect body and breasts. “You truly are beautiful (Y/N).” He leaned in and kissed your neck slowly tracing your collarbone with his lips as he traveled down towards your breasts. He gazed at you his eyes filled with excitement as he gently rolled your nipple between his fingers while his mouth encircled your other nipple. He licked and nipped at your nipple as he grinded on you.  
“Ah-ahhhhh A-Ar-Armin.” You wined out as his bulge rubbed against you. Your hips bucked wildly out of control every time he made contact, soaking your underwear.   
He looked up at you with his beautiful blue eyes. “Yes (Y/N)?” He asked.  
“Every little touch is driving me crazy Armin…. I…. I’m going mad right now…. Please Armin I…. I want you in the worst way….”  
His eyes widened in shock as those words left your lips. “W-wa-wait are you saying what I-I think you’re saying (Y/N)? D-do you want me to, to take you?” He stammered looking at you shyly.  
You blushed and nodded your head. “Yes Armin I am.”  
He got off of you and sat on the bed.”Woah hold on a minute th-this is a big decision…. Are you absolutely sure.”  
“Is it really Armin? By the way you write about me in your journal, it doesn’t seem that way…. Don’t you want to experience everything life has to offer?”  
“I…. I…. I… well that’s writing in a journal I thought no one was going to find…. I never thought this was going to actually happen.”  
“Armin.” You took his hands in yours. “It’s written all over your journal that you’re in love with me…. I have known you my entire life I have seen you at your worst I have seen you at your best…. I know you better than anyone else…. I was your friend before Eren and Mikasa knew you…. Armin, I’m in love with you also. I want to spend the rest of our lives together.” You leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
He took a deep breath in. “I have no idea what I would even be doing….” He glanced between you and him a smile formed on his lips as he gazed at you. “But if you really want this then….” He pinned you to the bed and nipped at your neck, taking you by surprise. “I am willing to pleasure you my love.” He traced his lips down your torso showering your stomach in sweet kisses. He pulled down your underwear looking on in wonder. “Tell me what do you want me to do to you?”   
“I-I want you to rub my clit.” You propped your legs on the bed and opened your lips with your fingers revealing your soaking wet core.  
He took his fingers and massaged your clit making you squirt all over his hand. He continued to rub as he took is other hand and gently plunged a finger inside you.  
“Ohhhhhh A-Arminnnn!” You moaned out as you gushed again, he pulled his finger out and innocently licked your juices off looking like a child licking cake batter.  
He smiled at you before plunging face-first into you. He grabbed your hips and attacked your clit with his tongue as he pulled you in closer to him.  
You gently gripped his soft hair, tugging on it with every flick of his tongue. Licking, sucking, nibbling Armin couldn’t get enough of your sweet taste he wanted to eat you up. You bucked your hips as you felt yourself gush into his mouth, Armin licked up every last drop.  
He looked up at you and smiled. “Are you enjoying this my love?” He asked wanting reassurance.  
“A-Armin.” You said panting. “Y-you're doing an amazing job.” You sat up and leaned in to kiss him. Locking lips you kissed him passionately as you lowered yourself onto his lap. You slowly started to move your hips rubbing your clit on his member, earning sweet little moans from Armin. You broke the kiss tracing your lips down his neck leaving love bites all over his collar bones. You made your way down his torso kissing right above his waistband. You locked eyes with Armin as you pulled down his underwear, revealing his rock hard member. Your smile grew wider as you gently took his length in your hand, little whimpers of excitement escaped Armin's lips as you ran your hands up and down his shaft.  
“O-oh-ohhhhhhh (Y-Y/N-N) this f-feels even b-better t-th-than I ever i-im-imagined!” He tilted his head back as he moaned louder and louder.  
You lowered your mouth to his pulsing length wrapping your lips around it, ever so lightly licking the precum off his tip. Slowly you started to suck running your tongue along his shaft.  
He gently tugged at your hair as he watched your head bob up and down, his hips bucking with every lick. “Ahhhh (Y/N) I’m going to….. I’m going to c-cu-cummmmm!” He moaned as you took his length in its entirety down your throat he released his seed, but you didn’t stop sucking and almost instantly he became hard again.   
You released yourself from him. “Let’s get back on the bed where it’s more comfortable.” You helped Armin up and tackled him to the bed, grinding on him making yourself squirt everywhere. You continued to rub your soaking slit all over his size, driving him crazy. “A-are you ready my sweet Armin?”  
He looked at you shyly. “Yes, I am.”  
You shifted your hips and positioned yourself right at his tip, you leaned in kissing him as you slid down on his member. You yelped into his mouth as you felt a pop.   
Armin broke the kiss. “Are you okay?” He asked his voice drenched in concern.  
You smiled at him and nodded. “Yes, I am perfectly fine my love.” You leaned in kissing him again as you rocked your hips back and forth. You held onto his shoulders as you quickened the pace, feeling him go deeper and deeper with every thrust. “Ohhhh A-Ar-Arminnnnn j-just like that oh my-my God!” You screamed out.  
Armin was in complete sync with you, every time you came down he thrusted into you. “Ohhhhh (Y-Y/N-N)!” He moaned out as he grabbed your butt spreading your cheeks to go deeper into you. Soon he was pounding you wildly. He couldn’t get enough of you as he ran his hands over every inch of your body, caressing your soft skin. He looked at you with amazement as he watched you ride him. “I-I still can’t believe this is-is really h-happening.” He smiled at you.  
“Ar-Armin I’m, I’m go-going to cummmmm!” You arched your back as your walls clenched around Armin's length releasing yourself. Toes curling, hips bucking you rode out your first orgasm.  
“(Y/N)? Can we try another position?” He asked shyly his cheeks turning bright red. “I-I want to be in control.”  
“Of course my love” You got off and stood in front of him.  
He gazed at you completely captivated by your beauty. “My, my, my you are a sight to behold my beautiful (Y/N).” Getting up from the bed he walked over to you, he tugged your waist as he pulled you in kissing you deeply. His hands made their way down your torso, gently he cupped your butt as he pressed his length against you, sweet whimpers escaping your lips. His tongue danced with yours as he backed you into a wall. He soon broke the kiss, trailing his lips down your neck, between your breasts down to your soaking core. He got on his knees. “Wrap your legs around my shoulders…. I want to try something.”   
“But how is this going to work?”  
He placed his hands on your butt for support. “Trust me it will.” He pushed you into the wall more as you lifted one leg over his shoulder than the other one. He adjusted accordingly to make sure you were stable on his shoulders. Armin brought one of his hands forward and spread your lips so he could dive back into your core. He ate you up like a hungry animal, licking every bit of your juices.   
Your body shook as Armin swirled his tongue around your clit. “A-ahhhhh Ar-Arminnnnn!” You grabbed his hair, pushing his face into you more as you gushed into his mouth. Slowly he inserted two fingers moving them in and out of you. He quickened the pace as he nibbled on your clit rendering you a drooling mess as your walls clenched around his fingers, earning another orgasm from you.  
He came up and lifted you off his shoulders, but kept you pinned to the wall. He pressed himself closer to you as he raised you up again, you wrapped your legs around his waist. Instantly his member slipped back inside you, moaning out he thrusted into you. “I love you so much(Y/N)!” He roared as he pounded deeper and deeper in you.  
“I-I l-love you toooooo Armin!” You howled as you bounced wildly with every thrust. You grabbed his head attacking his lips kissing him deeply as he went faster. You moaned into his mouth as you gushed again soaking the floor below you.  
Armin broke the kiss looking at you his cheeks were bright red. “(Y-Y/N-N) I’m, I’m going to c-cu-cum a-again.” He pulled out barely in time his seed exploding all over your stomach.  
Panting heavily the two of you collapsed on the floor wrapped up in each other’s arms. You smiled at Armin and pulled him in for a long sweet kiss.  
He broke the kiss. “(Y/N) t-that was a-amazing!” He said as he nuzzled into your neck.  
You sat there playing with his soaking wet hair. “Mhmmmmm it truly was amazing Armin.”


	11. Levi praise kink and degrading kink

~Request~  
Levi Praise kink and Degrading kink  
Praise Kink  
~Oh lord does Levi get so turned on when you praise him  
~ He loves to know he is doing a good job at everything  
~Every chance you get you praise him  
~ Instant boner from one little praise   
~ “I love the way you eat my pussy Levi…. You’re so good at it.” You'll say and it drives him crazy making him moan into your clit.  
~ “Look at how well you fuck me when I ride you.” You tell him and he loses his mind fucking you even harder.  
~ “I just love the way your cock feels inside me Levi.”   
~ With each praise he becomes more and more turned on  
~ “I love that I barely have to do anything to you Levi… You’re already so willing… Your body is begging for me.” You say as his sweet lewd moans become louder and louder  
~ “God damn Levi you are perfect in every way. How did I get so lucky?”  
~ After a rough day you always give Levi extra praise   
~ “Baby I’m sorry you had such a rough day, don’t ever forget how amazing you are Levi.”  
~ “Does my love need some stress relief?”  
~ “He deserves something extra special after today.”  
~ “Such a good boy you can do whatever you want to me Levi to make you feel better.”  
~ “Ooooooh Levi I love it when you’re rough with meee!” You scream out as he fucks you senseless  
~ “Yes Levi! Just like that God you’re so amazing!”  
~ “Oh please Levi don’t stop!”  
~ “Just like that baby you’re hitting my G-spot perfectly!” You moan out sending him over the edge making him cum instantly

Degrading kink  
~He is also a switch and loves to degrade you because you’re so submissive.  
~Anytime you want to try something new he'll make fun of you and call you a freak but secretly he is loving every minute of exploring your new fantasy.  
~ He loves to boss you around and give you orders.  
~Especially if you misbehave or cross the line.  
~He is not afraid to put you in your place in front everyone.  
~ It really turns him on to bring you into submission when you’re being a brat or a tease.  
~ “Excuse me (Y/N) how dare you speak to me that way. Have you forgotten your place or do I need to remind you in front of everyone? Because you know I will my Pet.”  
~ Oh and he will remind you.  
~ He'll grab your neck and choke you sensually as he pushes you into a wall.  
~ “Come to my office in ten minutes.” He'll say as he sneakily slips his free hand between your legs before releasing you.  
~ You go to his office and knock on the door.  
~ “Come in brat.” He'll say in a very loud voice.  
~ You enter the room and shut the door.  
~ “Get your ass over here.”   
~ You walk over to him and he grabs you by the crotch pulling you closer to him.  
~ “What the hell was that in front of everyone? You’re just begging for me to humiliate you aren't you (Y/N)?” He'll say as he smacks your ass hard.  
~ He'll push you onto his desk and rip your pants off.  
~ “You dirty little girl you wanted this all along didn’t you?” He'll say as he pushes a couple of fingers inside you. “You’re already so wet it’s pathetic.”  
~ “Now I have to teach my little Pet a lesson!” He'll handcuff you before he flips you back over.  
~ He pushes you onto the ground and pulls down his pants.  
~ “Suck!”  
~ You'll comply because you’re such a good Pet.  
~He pushes his length down your throat almost choking you, but he doesn’t care you deserve it.  
~ Tears streaming down your face as he not-so-gently grabs your hair and starts thrusting.  
~ Suddenly, there is a knock on his door and he shoves you under the desk. “Come in and make it quick! I'm busy!”  
~ He looks down at you. “If you stop sucking I'll pull you out and expose you.”  
~ You look at him shocked and continue to suck.  
~ “That’s what I thought.” He'll place a hand on your head to control your motions.  
~ Eren walks in, he can hear the faint noise of you choking on Levi's cock his face is bright red.  
~ “What do you want Jaeger? Keep it short I'm in the middle of something important.” He says keeping his composer as you continue to suck on him.  
~ You get a evil though to try and make him moan so you suck harder and start to play with his balls.  
~ No response so you start to tease him by deep throating his entire length hoping to get a reaction out of him.  
~ Success he lets out a groan of satisfaction.  
~ “Jeager come back later to talk to me.” He says dismissing him.  
~ Uhoh you’re in trouble now, he pulls you out from under his desk.  
~ “Time to teach you a lesson brat!” He'll shout so Eren hears him as he closes the door.  
~ He pushes you against the wall face first as he spreads your butt cheeks as he enters you.  
~ “What did I say about disobeying me!?” He'll yell as he pounds into you.  
~ All you can do is moan as he fucks you senseless.


	12. Kinkmas Day 12: Levi x Reader: No Regrets Part 2

“(Y/N) you’re an idiot you brat!” Yelled Levi as he brought you into the hospital.  
“The bastard took me by surprise Levi it’s really not a big deal I'm-I'm f-ahhhh!” You cried out and grabbed your shoulder crimson leaking everywhere.  
“Shut it brat. You need stitches that wound is pretty deep. Let’s move it.”   
You were instantly seen by the doctor.  
“I can kill a God damn titan but get blindsided by a person.” You laughed as the doctor stitched you up. “That's pretty sad!”   
“Stupid you need to be more careful! That could of ended up a lot worse than it did (Y/N).” Levi said scolding you.  
“I'm sorry Levi…. I promise I will be more careful.” You smiled at him, the doctor soon had you stitched up and ready to go home with Levi. On the walk home you noticed Levi was being extra cautious and overprotective, it was strange to see him act that way.   
Levi hid you under his green Scouts cloak, keeping his strong arm wrapped around your waist he walked home. Levi was vigilant, his eyes darting back and forth being aware of every little movement.   
Ever since you both joined the Scouts you and Levi had been making quite a name for yourselves. The Power Couple, Humanities Strongest Soldier and The Titan Slaying Princess. Being so famous you had plenty of men chasing after you even though everyone knew you were with Levi they were still stupid enough to try and make a move on you. The men liked to take Levi on as a challenge they were curious to see how someone so small was so strong and he never lost a fight.   
You had known Levi since you were ten years old and from the very beginning he was protecting you. He was sixteen when he rescued you from some evil men trying to sell you into slavery. Since that day he watched over you, trained you, Levi turned you into the woman you were today.  
You peeked your head out from under his cloak the Scouts camp was right in front of you, you were almost home.  
“Hey! Captain Levi! Captain(Y/N)!” Yelled Hanji.  
“Hey Hanji!” You smiled and waved at her.  
You and Levi had only been a part of the scouts for six months but you both quickly flew through the ranks, becoming respected far and wide.  
“What happened to your shoulder (Y/N)?” She asked.  
“Oooooh you know the usual challenger trying to take me away from Levi. This one had a friend and thought they could catch us off guard but it didn’t work!” You boasted.  
“No!” Levi butted in. “It was a bad situation(Y/N)! You really could of gotten hurt worse than you did. This is really getting out of hand. I hate all these stupid assholes trying to fight me for you!” He yelled starting to get angry. “Tch. If I knew keeping my promise of protecting you was going to involve all of this I wish I didn’t make it!”  
You looked at him upset as tears started to fill your eyes. “Well Captain Levi I never forced you into protecting me! I never forced you into a relationship ether! If you don’t want to do ether anymore that’s just fine I can protect myself!” You ran off into the woods.  
“Tch stupid brat.”  
You ran through the woods for a while until you came to a clearing with a beautiful lake. You paused and looked around. “Something seems off.” You reached into your boot and pulled out a huge knife. “Whoever you are I know you’re out there! Show yourself!” You yelled.  
Three men came out of the woods running at you. “Pfffft pathetic.” You scoffed and pulled a second knife out of your other boot. You ran at the men taking them out like it was nothing. “That was almost too easy. Huh?” You turned around and were tackled down to the ground knocking your knives out of your hands. “Fuck! G-get off me you asshole!” You kicked him in his balls to get him off of you. Your tried to get away but he grabbed your ankle. “What the fuck!” You were only inches away from your knife. “I-I can’t get it!” You struggled trying to get away.   
“Where’s your bad ass boyfriend no- gahhhh!” The man screamed out in pain.  
“He’s right here you bastard!” Levi kicked the mans face in.  
Levi walked over to you and helped you up. “T-thanks Levi….”  
“Come on lets head back to the camp (Y/N).”  
“Hold it just a minute Levi, you can’t just yell at me like that and think everything is okay! That really hurt my feelings…. Why did you say that to me? If you really feel that way why did we have sex that night?” Your eyes teared up again. “We aren’t even in an official relationship! You never asked me to be your girlfriend! Everyone just assumes we are together, including me!” You started to cry. “All you said was that you dreamed of the day you could fuck me! Typical fucking men ever since I was of age men have just looked at me like a piece of meat! I thought you were different Levi! That’s why I fell in love with you!” You stopped yelling when you realized you blurted out that you were in love with Levi. You stood there a hot crying mess becoming more upset by the second.  
Levi stood there looking at you shocked.  
“Y-you're not even going to say anything to me!” You wanted to run away again in that moment it was as if Levi read your mind and he grabbed you so you wouldn’t run.  
“Don't even think about running brat!”  
“And there you go again calling me a damn brat! I’m not a stupid Cadet Levi! I’m your fucking partner there may be a six-year age gap between us and I may only be twenty but I am your equal!” You tried to get out of his grasp but it was no use.  
“(Y/N)….” He sighed, you stopped struggling and looked up at Levi. “Listen I'm sorry for the way I behaved I'm just….”  
“Just what Levi?” You’re eyes widened in shock. “Levi are you crying?”  
“I'm-I’m scared that I'm going to lose you (Y/N)!” He started to cry more. “Ever since we lo-lost Furlan and Isabel on the first scouting expedition I've been having horrible nightmares of you d-dying almost every night! It's driving me i-insane I haven’t had a good nights sleep in months. The dreams they feel so-so real….”  
“Levi…” You took his face in your hands and wiped away his tears. “Is that why you have been acting so differently?”  
“You could tell?”   
You gave him an ‘are you serious look'. “Levi come on it’s me we are talking about here! I know you better than I know myself of course I could tell…. I just didn’t know what was causing you to act this way…. I can’t say I’m complaining either…. Emotions look good on you Levi.” You said teasing him as you poked his nose causing him to blush. “Is the great Levi blushing!?” You giggled.  
“Hey don’t make fun of me!” He said turning even redder.  
“Darling I’m not making fun of you at all. Scouts honor! You’re quite cute when you blush Levi.” You kissed his cheek.  
He looked at you and smiled.  
“I love it when you smile Levi.” You kissed his lips.  
Levi pulled you in closer deepening the kiss, you parted your lips allowing his tongue access as you moaned out feeling a bulge poke at you. Levi broke the kiss. “(Y/N)?” He looked deep into your eyes.  
“Yes Levi?”   
He pushed you to the ground and straddled your waist. “Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked you, his steel-blue eyes filled with lust and wonder.  
“I thought I already was your girlfriend?” You asked him smugly.  
“Well I'm making it official…. So will you be my girlfriend (Y/N)?”  
“Of course I will Levi.” You kissed his nose.  
He smiled. “Good, now we are official.” He started to unbutton your shirt.  
You blushed deeply. “Levi wh-what are you doing?” You squeaked out as he pulled your breast out of your bra gently rolling your nipple between his fingers.  
“I was hoping we could have make-up sex?” He said smugly. “Hot passionate make-up sex.” He said before nipping at your nipple. “If that’s okay with you of course?”  
You grabbed at his pants. “Of course its okay with me Captain, I’m just surprised you wanna do it out here. Where you can get dirty.”  
“Mmmmmm I want to get dirty in more ways than one (Y/N)…. Plus tomorrow is laundry day.” He winked at you.  
“Oh Levi how can I say no to you?” You giggled.  
“Hmmmm you can’t?” He replied smugly as he unbuttoned your pants.  
“Especially when you’re looking at me like that with those bedroom eyes.”  
Levi smirked at you as he pulled down your pants and underwear. He looked on in wonder as he exposed you, licking his lips he pressed his palm against your womanhood making your juices leak all over his hand. “My, my, my you’re already so turned on (Y/N).” He took his soaked hand licking your juices off slowly and sensually, his eyes never looking away from you as he inserted two fingers.   
“Oh-ohhhhh!” You moaned as Levi pumped his fingers in and out of you. Your body wiggled around as he went faster. “Le-Leviiiiii oooooohhhh-oooooooh!” You looked up through half-open eyes at Levi, his gaze was still fixed on you a huge smile across his face.  
“Mmmmmm yes (Y/N) I love the facial expressions you’re making right now Princess.” He took his thumb and started to massage your clit, which sent you over the edge making you moan even louder, getting you wetter by the second. He leaned in ever so gently flicking your clit with his tongue, you shuddered at his touch as he leaned in to tease you again.  
“F-fuck Levi, s-stop teasing me!” You growled as you pulled on his raven hair.  
“Oh but it’s so much fun too.” He said smugly. “I love the way your body responds to me when I touch it.” He nipped at your inner thighs.  
“L-Levi!” Your hips bucked wildly.  
He let out a sigh. “Very well Princess.” He kissed your abdomen. “As you wish.” He licked his lips as he went down on you.  
You let out a sigh of relief as his tongue finally made contact with your clit. “Ah-ahhh yessss Levi ju-just like that!” You cried out as he swirled his tongue around.  
Levi loved to eat you out he loved the way you tasted, the way you grabbed his hair and pushed his face into your soaking core. It turned him on so much to give you all this pleasure and he never expected anything in return.  
“Le-Levi I'm-I'm gonna cummmmmm!” You wined out as you released your first orgasm squirting into his mouth.  
He licked up every last drop before coming up and wiped his face off before kissing you.  
Your hands traveled down towards his pants as you kissed him back you unbuttoned them and pulled out his throbbing member. He moaned into your mouth as you ran your hands up and down his shaft. You hastened the pace making Levi moan louder and louder, turning you on even more as his sweet moans filled the night sky. “It’s like a sweet song listening to you moan Levi.”  
“(Y-Y/N-N) please don’t s-stop.” He whimpered.  
“If you get off me I can give you even more pleasure.” You said giving him a smug look.  
He looked at you raising an eyebrow but complied.   
You pushed him down and straddled his waist, kissing him passionately as you slowly bucked your hips grinding against his length. His sweet lewd moans turned you on so much, it was a rare sight to see Levi like this he always loved to be the dominant one so if you could get him to be submissive in any little way you jumped at it. The only way you knew how was to go down on him.   
Levi broke the kiss and looked at you his face red as a tomato. “(Y/N)?” He traced your lips with his thumb.  
“Yes Levi?” You asked even though you knew what he wanted you just liked to hear him ask.  
“When you said you’d give me even more pleasure…. Did you mean you’d go down on me?”   
“If that is what you want then yes!” You smiled at him.  
He nodded his head. “Yes it is (Y/N) I want you to so very badly.”  
“As you wish Captain.” You kissed him again before lowering yourself to his member. You gently gripped it in your hands running them along his smooth shaft, you heard his breathing becoming heavier. You glanced up at Levi seeing his complexion with pure ecstasy plastered to it. “I've barely done anything to you Captain and you’re already going crazy.” You said smugly.  
“W-what can I say (Y/N) you know how to make me submit to you…. Just with one simple question, I'm like a puddle in your hands…..”  
You chuckled. “Mhm and I love it when you get like this…. Something about you being Mr. Tough guy all the time then seeing you be submissive it’s so sexy Levi.”   
“And I love to see you dominant, it’s such a turn on to have you take control of me sometimes.”  
You smiled at him sensually as you licked the pre-cum off his tip, sending shivers down his spine. You flicked your tongue a few more times watching his member twitch at every lick before taking his member in it’s entirety.  
Levi gripped your hair locking eyes with you as he looked on in amazement while your head bobbed up and down. “F-fuck th-that feels so-so-so good (Y/N). Ah-ahhhh! God d-damn!”  
You quickened the pace licking and sucking, making his member become even harder. Then you deep throated him again taking Levi's member all the way, hastily going back to the tip sucking it hard as your tongue licked all around while you ran your hand up and down his shaft making him tremble at your touch.  
He tugged on your hair letting out a loud moan as you deep throated him once more. “Ugnnnnn ah-ahhhhh! Ooooooh!” He howled as you played with his balls.   
You went back to the tip licking and sucking bringing Levi almost over the limit.  
“G-God damn (Y/N).” He pulled you off and leaned in kissing you passionately, you moaned into his mouth as his length rubbed against your clit. He deepened the kiss as he slipped in, making you moan louder as he started to thrust. Levi broke the kiss. “(Y/N)?” He looked at you is face was bright red.  
“Y-yes Le-Levi?” You moaned out.  
“I-I-I…. I love y-you Princess.” He said shyly as he continued to thrust.  
Your eyes teared up. “R-really Levi?” You smiled.  
He smiled back and nodded. “Yes (Y/N) I have loved you for a very long time.” He held your hips as he went deeper and deeper.  
“L-Le-Levi I-I love y-you toooo!” You moaned out as you gushed everywhere.  
Levi leaned in again kissing you as he wrapped his arms around you slowing down the pace savoring each moment. He held you close as he looked deep into your (E/C) eyes. “(Y/N) you’re so beautiful…. How did I get so lucky?”  
“What do you mean L-Levi-ooooooh!”  
He leaned into your ear. “To have someone as amazing as you.” He nipped at your neck as he thrusted faster. He shifted your legs and spread you open. “Here hold your legs just like this.” You did so, Levi spread your lips open as he rubbed your clit.  
You moaned out loudly as he went deeper and faster your back arched as your cries of pleasure filled the night sky you reached another orgasm.  
“That's it Princess cum for me.” He pulled out to switch positions, you took him by surprise and pushed him down to get on top.  
You straddled his waist grinding against his member again making Levi go crazy. You continued to rub your clit making yourself squirt all over Levi.  
“F-fuck.” He grunted grabbing your hips as he slid back in.  
“So eager to be inside me Levi…. What was he cold and lonely?” You said smugly as you sensually choked him.  
He looked up at you biting his lower lip he nodded his head. “Mhmmmm very lonely, he loves the way he fits inside you so perfectly.”  
“Oh I bet he does.” You smirked as you slammed down on Levi getting him deep inside you. You gripped his muscular shoulders as you wildly bounced up and down. “Oh-oh-oh Le-Leviiiii!” You cried out as he grabbed your butt spreading your cheeks and pounded into you. You took control again slowing down the pace sensually rocking your hips back and forth.  
“F-fuck (Y/N) you keep this up you’re gonna make me cum.” He grunted as he pinched your nipples, you tilted your head back moaning louder and louder as he hit your G-spot perfectly. “(Y/N) I love you so much…. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family.”  
“I do too Levi more than anything…. I could never imagine being with anyone but you.” You smiled at him as you continue to rock your hips.  
“Well then lets get married someday soon.”  
“Yes please my love!” You moaned out as he pounded into you.  
He ran his hands up and down every inch of your curves as he went deeper. He could feel himself getting close to his climax and slammed into you even faster. “(Y/N) I'm going to cum….”  
“Then give me your babies.” You whispered into his ear.  
That sent Levi over the edge as he moaned out releasing himself inside you. He grabbed your head wildly attacking your lips as he thrusted a few more times before pulling out.   
You laid on top of him a hot drilling mess panting heavily. “T-that was a-amazing my love!” You cooed as you cuddled close to him.  
He kissed the top of your head. “Yes it was Princess. Shall we go back to the barracks, shower and go to bed? I just want to hold you all night and never let you go.”  
“I'm never going anywhere for as long as I live. You’re stuck with me Levi.” You giggled as you got up to get dressed.  
“Hm, no you’re stuck with me, because I don’t know how the hell you put up with me.” He chuckled as he threw your pants at you.  
“Easily! You’re just too sexy for your own good and your sexiness blinds your attitude.” You laughed harder almost falling over.  
“Oh really now?” He smiled at you. “You're such a goof.”  
“Well I have to balance out your seriousness somehow! If we were both serious this would be a boring romance.”   
“That- that is true. You certainly keep me on my toes (Y/N).”  
The two of you finished getting dressed and headed back to the barracks.   
Hanji came running up to you and Levi. “So how was the make up sex?” She asked smugly.  
“It was amazing!” You blurted out. “Wait! How did you know?”  
“Ohhhhh I think everyone knows (Y/N) we could hear you all the way over here.” She laughed.  
“Ooooops.” You laughed. “Well I’m not sorry at all! Let them hear and be jealous.” You boasted.


End file.
